From death
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Année 2040. Depuis vingt longues années, le virus KA s'est répandu à travers le monde, transformant les morts en zombies. Trois adolescents, nommés Kyoya, Ryûga et Nile, décident d'enquêter sur le phénomène. Warning: mort de personnages


**Disclamer:** les personnages de MFB et la situation de Feed ne m'appartiennent pas.

**From death**

Ils couraient. Tous les trois. Terrifiés à l'idée que leurs poursuivants ne les rattrapassent. Ils avaient pourtant l'habitude de se faire traquer à cause de leur activité -que ce fût par des morts ou par des vivants. Mais c'était la première fois qu'ils ressentaient autant de peur.

Nile atteignit leur véhicule le premier. Il posa sa main sur la poignée. Au bout de quelques secondes, la camionnette le reconnut comme conducteur et non-infecté. Elle le laissa ouvrir la portière. Malgré le danger, il resta à l'extérieur pour que ses coéquipiers ne fussent pas enfermés dehors. Ryûga puis Kyoya le rejoignirent. Il les suivit à l'intérieur du véhicule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? demanda-t-il derrière le volant.

Tremblant, Kyoya se faufila à l'arrière de la camionnette, dans l'espace réservé à leur équipement: de multiples appareils technologiques, des armes, des munitions et, le plus important, des testeurs sanguins pour savoir s'ils étaient ou non contaminés par le virus KA -qui transforme les gens en zombies.

-Démarre! ordonna Ryûga.

Nile lui obéit. Le véhicule fila à vive allure sur la route pour échapper à leurs poursuivants. Satisfait, Ryûga reporta son attention sur leur ami.

-Ça va?

L'adolescent secoua la tête.

-Je... J'ai besoin d'aide... souffla-t-il.

Le ton fatigué de sa voix ainsi que ses paroles les inquiétèrent. D'ordinaire, Kyoya avait un caractère si fier qu'il rabrouait ses amis dès qu'ils se faisaient du souci pour lui.

Ryûga le rejoignit à l'arrière.

-Ne t'approche pas.

-T'as quoi?

-Il me faut un test mais il vaut mieux que je ne touche pas nos affaires pour l'instant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes...?

Lorsqu'il fût en face de lui, il remarqua que son ami avait sa main posée contre sa jambe. Du sang s'écoulait entre ses doigts. Il avisa ensuite la fléchette que Kyoya tenait dans son autre main.

-En fait... il me faudrait un sac de quarantaine d'abord...

Comprenant la gravité de la situation, Ryûga obéit sans protester. Il fouilla dans leur bagage et trouva les deux objets convoités. Il retourna près de son ami mais laissa entre eux un espace de sécurité minimal. Pour commencer, il lui donna le sac de quarantaine dans lequel Kyoya rangea la fléchette. Puis, il lui passa le testeur. Kyoya l'utilisa. Il sentit les aiguilles s'enfoncer dans ses doigts et sa paume. Les lumières entamèrent leur angoissante danse du rouge au vert puis au jaune. Ryûga et lui les fixait, attendant leur décision finale.

-Peut-être que ce n'est pas du KA...

Kyoya ricana.

-Si tu essayes de me consoler, c'est que mon état est pire que ce que je pensais.

La lumière s'arrêta sur le rouge. Il était infecté.

-Ce test est bon marché, aussi bien...

-J'ai plus mal à la jambe.

Ne pas ressentir de douleur était un des symptômes principaux du virus Kellis-Amberlee. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent. Ryûga remarqua que les pupilles de son ami étaient trop dilatées: elles effaçaient petit à petit le bleu de ses yeux. Cela montrait que le virus prenait le dessus.

Bien évidemment, Nile n'avait pas vu ces détails puisqu'il fixait son attention sur la route.

-T'es simplement engourdi.

-Le test est négatif.

-J'ai entendu mais je suis de l'avis de Ryûga.

Kyoya soupira.

-Pourquoi vous refusez d'admettre que je suis mort...

-Tu n'es pas mort! protesta Nile, perdant le calme qui le caractérisait.

-Selon la loi, si.

Ils se turent.

-On a jamais obéi à ces fichues lois.

Kyoya l'ignora. Il plongea son regard dans celui, doré, de Ryûga.

-Donne-moi un flingue.

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil.

-Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres?

-Dernier souhait d'un condamné.

Ryûga sourit. Il prit son .45 mais hésita à le donner à Kyoya. Les yeux de ce dernier, quasiment noirs, se teintèrent d'une légère tristesse. Ses lèvres se recourbèrent en un sourire, comme pour rassurer ses amis.

-Je ne veux pas oublier, dit-il, faisant allusion à un autre des symptômes du KA.

-Je sais.

-Je ne veux pas changer non plus.

-Je sais.

-S'il te plaît.

Cette fois, Ryûga ne sut que répondre. Kyoya était tel un lion, fier et sauvage. Pour lui, solliciter de l'aide était impensable. Il devait vraiment être désespéré pour en arriver là.

-Et moi, je ne veux pas te tuer.

-Je peux me débrouiller.

-Tes bras ne sont pas engourdis?

-...

-Alors tu as besoin de mon aide.

-Mais...

-Ton nom?

L'infecté ferma les yeux.

-Kyoya Tategami.

La pâle copie d'un sourire victorieux se peignit sur le visage de Ryûga.

-Le virus ne te contrôle pas totalement.

-Pas pour l'instant.

Kyoya entrouvrit les yeux. Ryûga pointait son arme sur lui, l'air triste. Il soupira de soulagement. Son ami ne le laisserait pas leur faire de mal. Il hocha lentement la tête.

-Tu...

-Ils me manquent, le coupa-t-il pour ne pas l'entendre s'apitoyer sur son sort. Je me souviens de l'accident comme si c'était hier.

Il sentait sa gorge se dessécher. La déshydratation était un autre symptôme de la transformation.

-Ils me manquent. Tous. Même cette peste blonde.

Ryûga opina du chef en signe de compréhension.

-Mais c'est Kakeru qui me manque le plus. Après tout c'est normal: il faisait parti de ma famille.

Les mots coulaient à flot à présent car il savait qu'il ne lui restait que très peu de temps.

-Je m'appelle Kyoya Tategami, se rassura-t-il avant de continuer. Les autres aussi bien sûr. Mais j'ai plus le temps de les citer. Je croyais qu'on aurait réussi avant que le virus ait raison de moi. En plus, j'étais censé être contaminé pendant une attaque de zombies. (Il eut un rire amer). C'est le mauvais scénario. Je je j'aurais voulu continuer avec vous. Je je jusqu'à la fin. Je m'appelle je m'appelle. Je sais plus. Tue-moi. Tue-moi! TU VAS ME TUER BORDEL!

Ryûga tira une fois. Au milieu de son front.

Des larmes inondèrent les joues de Nile.

XXX

Trois ans plus tôt, le 21 avril 2037, début d'après-midi.

Un groupe composé de huit jeunes gens -âgés de neuf à quatorze ans- entourait une table dans la cantine de leur école. C'était un des rares endroits où d'aussi grands groupes se réunissaient encore. La psychose qu'avait entraîné le virus KA n'avait pas empêché le système scolaire d'avant le Jour des Morts de continuer son existence. La seule chose qui avait changé était le système de sécurité qui devenait de plus en plus pointu.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Tsubasa.

L'adolescent aux longs cheveux argentés semblait soucieux. C'était l'un des plus âgé du groupe. Et il était le plus sérieux et réfléchi d'entre eux. Son petit frère adoptif, Yû, un enfant blond aux yeux verts pétillants de malice, souriait gaiement.

-Mais si, répondit-il. Ça va être sympa.

Tsubasa soupira.

-Moi, je suis super impatient! s'exclama Ginga, un rouquin aux yeux miel. C'est la première fois qu'on va sortir tous ensemble.

-Et sûrement la dernière, murmura Nile.

-Fais pas ton rabat-joie, dit Kakeru.

Il offrit un magnifique sourire à Nile. Physiquement, il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère aîné: même cheveux verts, même yeux océans... seuls leurs caractères différaient vraiment. Lui était joyeux alors que l'autre restait froid et distant. D'ailleurs, Kyoya prit la parole:

-Il a raison: on va _enfin_ pouvoir quitter cette ville alors autant en profiter.

-Mm.

-Allez Nile, intervint Ginga. T'es même plus sérieux que Tsubasa...

-Il a juste la trouille, balança Ryûga.

Ses yeux dorés étaient emplis de mépris tandis qu'un sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blancs ornés d'une mèche rouge.

-Si vous pouviez éviter de vous disputer, ce serait bien, intervint Ryûto.

Il s'agissait du petit frère de Ryûga et il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Des cernes noires cerclaient ses yeux. Il paraissait fatigué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive? lui demanda Kakeru.

-Hier soir, il y a eu du grabuge dans le quartier. À ce qu'il paraît, des zombies ont été vus, rodant dans les parages.

Sa phrase jeta un froid: si des zombies se trouvaient si près de la ville, elle serait considérée comme zone de risque biologique majeure et ils seraient forcés de la quitter. Pas que partir de Maursity les rendrait tristes: ils s'en moquaient éperdument. Ils ne voulaient juste pas être séparés. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années et adoraient être ensembles -même si la plupart des gens ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. Malgré quelques dissensions, ils étaient soudés. En plus, ils partageaient la même peine: plusieurs de leurs amis avaient déjà été emportés par le KA.

-Peut-être que ce sont justes des rumeurs, tenta de le rassurer Kakeru.

-Tu as sûrement raison.

Ryûto ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur les épaules de son ami.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire. Tu ferais mieux de penser au voyage de demain plutôt qu'à ces rumeurs. Au fait, on y va tous, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.

-Évidemment.

-Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde.

-Ce s'ra sûrement la seule fois où on pourra être tranquilles.

-On est donc tous d'accord?

-Ouais!

XXX

Le lendemain matin, ils se réunirent devant leur école. Un bus scolaire les attendait devant le bâtiment. Un homme patientait à côté de la porte, tenant des testeurs portables dans les mains pour s'assurer que les futurs passagers étaient sains. Les élèves étaient en file indienne, attendant leur tour. Ils étaient douze. Aucun autre n'avait voulu venir ou n'y avait été autorisé par ses tuteurs. Le conducteur les salua à chaque fois que l'un d'eux passait près de lui. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, le véhicule se mit à rouler. Lentement en ville puis à vive allure sur l'autoroute déserte qui les reliait à leur destination.

Les jeunes étaient surexcités et apeurés: c'était la première fois qu'ils partaient aussi loin. En plus, ils traversaient une zone de risques biologiques. Ce qui n'arrangeait en rien leur état.

Les normes actuelles de sécurité les obligeaient à être seuls sur des sièges pour deux. Alors, la plupart regardait par-dessus le dossier de leur siège pour parler avec leurs camarades.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils roulaient quand quelque chose éclata. Le bus commença à zigzaguer. Le conducteur jura, ayant perdu tout contrôle. Le véhicule se renversa, sous les hurlements de terreur.

XXX

Un quinte de toux réveilla Kyoya. Sa tête lui tournait. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se relever. Ses paumes s'écorchèrent sur des morceaux de verre. Toujours sonné, il regarda autour de lui pour voir où il était. Il se trouvait à quatre pattes sur le plafond du bus. Les sièges s'alignaient au dessus de sa tête. Il sortit par la fenêtre éclatée et recula de quelques pas. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour prendre conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts.

Il eut l'impression que son cœur cessa de battre.

-Kakeru!

Il courut jusqu'à la place où il avait vu que son frère s'était installé. Oubliant les mesures de sécurité, il s'agenouilla à côté. Il tendit son bras vers le corps étendu de son cadet mais fut tiré en arrière. Ryûga avait agrippé sa veste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? siffla Kyoya.

-Je t'empêche de faire une idiotie.

-Lâche-moi.

Il se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et s'agenouilla à nouveau.

-Kyoya...

-Kakeru-chan?

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère qui entrouvrit les yeux.

-Nii-chan?

-Ça va aller...

-Ne t'approche pas...

Sans l'écouter, il l'aida à sortir du bus. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur, les jambes du plus jeune cédèrent sous son poids. Ryûga lâcha un juron avant de se précipiter vers la soute à bagages, de l'autre côté du bus, pur récupérer la trousse de secours et des testeurs. Kyoya tenait délicatement son frère dans ses bras.

-Ne t'en fais pas...

Kakeru sanglotait doucement.

-Je suis désolé... Quand le bus s'est renversé, je parlais avec Ryûto... Je m'suis pas évanoui longtemps... Je voulais savoir s'il allait bien mais il était mort...

Le sang de Kyoya se figea dans ses veines. Il déglutit.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? souffla-t-il.

-Il m'a mordu.

-Peut-être que...

-Je ne sens plus mes blessures.

Les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de Kakeru se tarirent lentement. Ses pupilles s'élargissaient.

-S'il te plaît, lâche-moi: je ne veux pas te blesser.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

-Ni personne d'autre.

Le poids de l'arme que Kyoya avait attaché à sa cheville s'alourdit. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas le droit de la posséder mais ses parents en avaient une réserve illégale et se sentaient plus rassurés quand il l'avait en sa possession.

-Je ne te laisserai pas blesser quelqu'un.

-Promis?

-Promis.

Il détacha son pistolet de sa cheville et retira la sécurité. Tremblant, il posa le canon contre la tempe de son frère. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Ce fut à ce moment que Ryûga réapparut, accompagné de Nile. Il donna un testeur à Kyoya qui l'utilisa sur son cadet.

-Ce n'est plus la peine...

-Ce n'est pas toi qui disait qu'il ne faut pas être défaitiste?

Mais les LED donnèrent raison au plus jeune: elles s'arrêtèrent toutes sur le rouge. Ses yeux étaient quasiment noirs. Ses larmes avaient totalement cessé de couler. Kyoya le serra convulsivement dans ses bras. Kakeru ferma les yeux.

-J'ai oublié comment je m'appelle...

Kyoya hocha lentement la tête.

-Je t'aime Kakeru.

Il tira une fois puis posa son arme par terre. Ses amis attendirent une poignée de minutes avant de l'interpeller.

-On a appelé des secours, annonça Nile.

Il ne réagit pas.

-Il faut que tu fasses un test sinon ils décontamineront la zone sans se préoccuper de nous.

Toujours rien.

-Il y a eu assez de morts pour aujourd'hui, tu ne crois pas?

Cette fois, il acquiesça. Il se leva avec lenteur et prit un test. Les aiguilles lui piquèrent la peau. Contrairement à lui, les autres regardaient avec angoisse le résultat. Les lumières s'arrêtèrent sur le vert. Ils en soupirèrent de soulagement.

XXX

Le 5 août 2038, fin d'après-midi.

Dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Ryûga, Nile faisait de recherches pour un devoir de sciences. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble après l'accident. Les regards que leurs portaient leurs proches au quotidien étaient trop pesants. Ils avaient quitté la ville où ils avaient grandi tant ça leur était insupportable. Ils s'étaient installé dans un quartier peu sécurisé car les loyers étaient moins chers. Leur ami Kyoya avait aussi survécu. Ce qui avait paru miraculeux à tout le monde puisqu'il s'était trouvé extrêmement proche d'un infecté en phase de transformation. Mais il avait été interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique à cause de son choc post-traumatique. En gros, il avait pété les plombs après l'accident.

Nile copia le dossier de ses recherches dans le serveur de son lycée tandis que Ryûga se reposait sur le canapé.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, interrompant leur morne routine. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, Ryûga se leva pour ouvrir, la main posée sur l'arme qu'il portait à la ceinture.

-Qu'est-ce que...?

Il se tut en reconnaissant la personne qui attendait dans le couloir, bras croisés. Il s'agissait de Kyoya. Il était vêtu tout de noir. Un sac noir qu'il portait en bandoulière cognait contre sa cuisse. Des lunettes noires enfoncées dans ses cheveux achevaient l'ensemble.

-Salut.

Complètement abasourdi, il ne répondit pas.

-T'as quoi? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.

-C'est un peu ça.

-Tu me laisses pas entrer?

Ryûga fit un pas de côté, laissant suffisamment de place pour que le vert pût passer. Il entra tranquillement dans l'appartement dont la décoration était sobre voire inexistante. Ryûga referma derrière lui et l'escorta jusqu'au salon.

-Qui c'était? demanda Nile en se retournant.

La stupéfaction se peignit sur ses traits lorsqu'il reconnut leur invité.

-Kyoya...? Comment...?

-Ils m'ont laissé partir il y a une semaine. Quand j'suis retourné à Maursity, j'ai appris que vous aviez déménagé. Les vieux m'ont donné votre nouvelle adresse. Ils parlaient froidement avec des sous-entendus du genre: "dégage car l'assassin que tu es n'a plus sa place ici". Et me voilà!

Kyoya s'assit sur le canapé.

-L'important, c'est que tu ailles bien, commenta Nile.

-Merci.

-Mais? s'enquit Ryûga.

Ses amis le dévisagèrent.

-Tu n'es pas revenu juste pour nous donner de tes nouvelles, n'est-ce pas?

L'air coupable qu'il afficha valait tous les mots.

-Non, souffla-t-il.

Ryûga s'assit à côté de lui.

-En fait, je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de m'aider à enquêter.

-Sur quoi?

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'il n'y ait aucun remède pour le KA, alors que ça fait plus de vingt ans que cette épidémie a commencé et que les avancées médicales et technologiques sont si grandes?

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? demanda Nile.

-Que le remède n'est pas cherché sérieusement.

Nile se leva d'un bond, sous le choc.

-Mais... ce que tu dis est grave... tu pourrais te faire arrêter rien que pour ça...

-Et alors? Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Les colocataires ne trouvèrent rien à répliquer.

-Je voulais juste savoir si vous m'aideriez mais je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous refusez.

Ryûga passa son bras autour des épaules de Kyoya. Le corps de son ami se crispa. Il avait beaucoup maigri au cours de l'année écoulée. Il posa sa joue contre les doux cheveux verts.

-Tu sais qu'on te laissera pas tomber.

Il sentit Kyoya se détendre contre lui. Nile s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule du vert pour le réconforter.

-Il a raison, murmura-t-il avant de se redresser. Je vais préparer à manger. Apparemment, tu en as besoin.

Avant que Kyoya ne pût répliquer, il sortit de la salle. L'invité ne dit plus un mot. Il se contenta de rester dans les bras de Ryûga, luttant contre le sommeil qui tentait de le faire succomber.

-C'est risqué... murmura-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-On sait.

-Mais...

-Tu crois quoi? Que tu nous as manipulé?

-Bien sûr que non! Se rebiffa-t-il en se redressant. C'est pas mon genre.

-Exactement. T'es trop franc pour ça. Et puis... tu nous aimes trop pour nous faire une chose pareille.

Kyoya recula, un air dégoûté sur le visage. Il se dégagea des bras de son ami pour se blottir dans un coin du canapé.

-T'aimer? Toi? Beurk. Tu délires complètement.

-Tu fais ton timide?

-Arrête de te moquer de moi sinon je vais être obligé de tester une théorie.

-Laquelle?

-Celle du point positif des zombies. Quand tu me pousseras à bout, je pourrai te tuer _deux_ fois.

Ryûga sourit, nullement impressionné.

-Et ils t'ont laissé sortir de l'hôpital...

-J'y étais pour mes problèmes dus à l'accident. Pas à ceux que j'avais avant.

-Content de voir que tu vas bien.

XXX

Le 26 novembre 2038, crépuscule.

Le camping-car blindé était garé sur une route déserte qui traversait une zone aride où nul être ne semblait capable de survivre. Nile, assis derrière le volant, pianotait sur le tableau de bord du bout des doigts. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que ses amis étaient sortis. Il espérait qu'il ne leur était rien arrivé.

Il sursauta en entendant un coup contre la portière arrière du véhicule. Il prit l'arme qu'il avait toujours à portée de main et la pointa sur la porte qui s'ouvrit. Kyoya et Ryûga se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, essoufflés. Le dernier ferma la porte d'un coup de pied.

Nile démarra le véhicule.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-On s'est retrouvé face à un groupe de zombies, répondit Ryûga.

Voyant qu'il tenait toujours son arme, il s'empressa d'ajouter:

-On a fait des tests avant de venir. Ils étaient positifs.

Nile jeta son pistolet sur un siège avant, soulagé.

Kyoya se laissa tomber sur une couchette.

XXX

Le 6 janvier 2040, aube.

Installés dans leur camping-car, les adolescents faisaient leurs bagages.

-C'est dommage de devoir déménager, commenta Ryûga.

-Il a supporté beaucoup, répondit Nile. Et il ne tiendra pas plus longtemps.

Le blanc hocha lentement la tête.

-D'ailleurs... quand feras-tu une pause dans tes missions suicides Kyoya?

Un magnifique sourire illumina le visage du vert. Le plus franc qu'il ait fait depuis deux ans.

-Jamais. De toute façon, nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre que je ne vais pas mourir de vieillesse.

XXX

Le 2 mars, milieu d'après-midi.

Dans leur nouveau véhicule, une camionnette noire, les adolescents se dirigeaient tranquillement vers leur destination, une ville où d'importants indices étaient censés se trouver.

-On y est presque, sourit Ryûga.

Kyoya tapota une valise noire qui contenait leurs premiers indices.

XXX

Le 5 mars 2040, aux alentours de minuit.

Ryûga et Nile étaient dans un hôtel, à la périphérie de la ville, qui ne respectait aucune mesure de sécurité. Ils avaient à peine eut le temps de récupérer leur valise d'indices avant que la camionnette ne fût prise par l'agence chargée de la décontamination. Ils peinaient à se remettre de la mort de leur ami. Ils avaient besoin de temps, même s'ils avaient déjà décidé qu'ils continueraient leur enquête dès le lendemain. Ils étaient trop mêlés à tout cela pour pouvoir s'arrêter. Surtout si près du but.

**Owari **


End file.
